The Cycle of Mayhem
General The Cycle of Mayhem is the second episode of TBFAMY. It consists of the first elimination, where Tiger gets the boot. Tiger then harasses Ant, causing Ant to "activate cartoon logic" sending Tiger flying. The challenge is a cycling contest, and Team Mr. does well until they smash into a rock, but still win. Plot Before the elimination, Tiger calls Rabbit a wuss for being a bunny, much to Rabbit's disapproval, and Rabbit scares him and makes him stop, only for Tiger to say something else. Tiger gets beat up by Rabbit, and Ant comments on how he wishes he could do that. Then the elimination starts. Jake Paul and Rabbit are announced safe with 0 votes, and 1 vote respectively, and it's down to Ant and Tiger. Ant is safe with 1 vote, and Tiger is out with 5 votes. Ant says how happy he is to Tiger's face, causing Tiger to attempt to punch Ant, only for Ant to activate cartoon logic and send Tiger upwards. The challenge is a bicycle race. The two teams get in their bikes. On Team Lass's bike, Cow says to play fair, be nice, and win, Dog comments on how she loves bicycles, Lioness complains on how she wants to sit out, only to be criticized by Butterfly. On Team Mr.'s bike, Jake Paul says the challenge should have been an OFC eating contest, Ant says how confident he feels, and Rabbit says that his team is a team of boys, "and they must win against girls in anything physical", Penguin starts the challenge, and Ant acknowledges the fact that the bike is going at 40 mph, only for Rabbit to ignore him and tell him to pedal faster, and Rabbit gets told to slow down because there's a rock ahead of them, costing them speed, and Ant scolds him, only for Rabbit to say they should just run. Then, Lioness angrily asks what Butterfly did with her phone. When Butterfly said she took it because the phone made her rude and mean, Lioness physically attacks Butterfly, and says "That'll teach her for hiding my phone! Wherever it is! Team Mr. then wins, and Lioness says everyone loves her. Then Cow talks to Dog about Lioness's behavior, and Dog says she needs a therapist, Lioness draws near, scaring Cow and Dog, and the voting screen appears. Transcript Tiger: Rabbit, have you ever considered that you may be a wuss? Rabbit: What was that? Tiger: Well, you're a rabbit! Rabbits are very wimpy animals! Unlike tigers! Rabbit: (angry) YOU RACIST! SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU! Tiger: No way! I don't want to get killed! Rabbit: Phew, thanks! Tiger: So I'll say something else! (Rabbit growls at Tiger, then beats him up) Ant: I sure wish I could do that! (10 minutes later...) Penguin: Time for elimination time! Team Mr. was up for voting last time. We got 7 votes. Jake Paul got 0 votes. Jake Paul: It's every fan bro! Thanks for not voting for me and being hypnotized into liking my vids! Penguin: Rabbit only got 1 vote! Rabbit: Yeah! I'm safe! Maybe Tiger will be eliminated! Penguin: Now it's down to Ant and Tiger! Ant: Oh no no no! Tiger: I'm gonna be safe! Penguin: With 1 vote, Ant is safe, and with 5 votes, Tiger is eliminated! Tiger: What! Ant: I'm happy! No more bullying! Tiger: (trying to punch Ant) Grrr... Ant: Cartoon Logic, activate (Tiger flies over Ant) Penguin: The 2nd challenge is a cycling race! Get into your teams everybody! (everyone gets into their teams) (Team Lass) Lioness: A 4 person bike? Why can't I just sit out! I don't wanna do this! Butterfly: Too bad! Things won't always go your way, Lioness Dog: I love bicycles! Cow: OK girls, play fair, be nice, and most importantly, win! (Team Mr.) Jake Paul: Oh, come on! Why didn't Penguin make the contest an OFC eating contest! Ant: Wow, I feel good about this contest actually! Rabbit: Remember, we're boys, we MUST win against girls in anything physical or else! Penguin: OK teams, let's go! Ant: Why are we going 40 miles per hour? Rabbit: C'mon! Pedal faster! Do you wanna win, or not? Ant: Rabbit, slow down! There's a rock ahead of us! Rabbit: We're ahead so I don't give a- AAAAAAAAAA! Ant: Great, now they're gaining on us thanks to your recklessness! Rabbit: Uh-huh huh! Let's run to the finish! Lioness: Wait, what did you do with my phone? Butterfly: I hid it because it is making you rude and mean! (Lioness beats her up) Butterfly: Huh, aaaaah! (Lioness throws Butterfly) Lioness: That'll teach her for hiding my phone!- Wherever it is! Penguin: Team Mr. wins! Lioness: Meh... everyone loves me anyway! (everyone gets back to the grassland) Cow: Did you see Lioness beat up Butterfly and throw her? Dog: I did! Lioness should go see a therapist! Lioness: What did you say? (Cow gasps) Dog: Urk! Penguin: Vote by putting a tally in the voting box of the character who should go home! Write in 1 to eliminate Butterfly, 2 to eliminate Cow, 3 to eliminate Dog, and 4 to eliminate Lioness. Trivia * This is the first episode to be made using printer paper, all later episodes follow this trait * This is the first episode someone gets eliminated. Category:Episodes Category:S1 episodes